Girly Love
by When Darkness Rises
Summary: A series of shoujo-ai/yuri shots focusing on the Mews Mews. No Pudding. Thus far: Mint/Zakuro, Ichigo/Lettuce, Lettuce/Zakuro, Ichigo/Zakuro
1. Mint and Zakuro

**A/N: My first fluffy piece and shoujo-ai! I'm so happy!**

**Drabble one: Mint/Zakuro**

Zakuro is many things. A mew, a model, a _star_.

But to Mint, she will always be Zakuro. Her Zakuro. And there are somethings hidden from the other girls. Kisses being sneaked while "working." Longing whispers during crashing plates. Rolling eyes as Ichigo attempting to set up blind dates.

At the end of the day, recovering from scrapes and bruises, they hold hands.

A long, black limo pulls in front of the cafe after the other girls left. Mint tiptoes to kiss Zakuro good-bye. Zakuro rests her forehead on Mint's. She smiles at the smaller girl.

"It's been three weeks," the model speaks in her velvet voice. She feels Mint tremble at her touch as she pulls the blunette closer. She clasps her hands together, encasing Mint. Her skin is pale and smooth, making Zakuro cherish it.

"Y-yes," she confirms meekly, mentally cursing herself. "Actually, three weeks and four days." Oh, how she wants to kiss that smile. So she does, a sweet peck.

That's all it's been: sweet, chaste, and loving.

"Right. I was thinking, and, uh..."

Mint giggles at Zakuro's unlikeness, causing the model to blush. She finishes her girlfriend's thought. "I think we should tell them."

To have their loved shared, Mint kisses Zakuro passionately.


	2. Ichigo and Lettuce

**A/N: Wooo! Two in one night? Yay! Future!fic, btw. What pairing would you like me to focus on in the future? Anyone but Pudding. I don't do loli. **

**DrabbI'le Two: Ichigo/Lettuce **

She kissed me lightly, or did I initiate it? Her lips tasted like chapstick and root beer. I wanted more, but it was chaste. She tried looking me in the eyes. I stared rigidly down into my lap. No, no, no. This can't be happening.

"What's wrong?"

You. Me. Everything, don't you see? I love Masaya. Masaya. Masaya who's been away in England for a year.

But, you, my caring friend. Your words. Your unafraid touch.

She lifted up my chin delicately with one finger. Since when was she so bold with love? I blamed Mint. We touched foreheads, green and maroon locks mixing. "Please, tell me." The request came softly on her breath that touched my lips. Silently, we both knew the answer.

I wanted her badly. I kissed her passionately and awkward. We embraced. Please, whatever this is, don't let it end.


	3. Onesided: Lettuce and Zakuro

**Drabble Three: Lettuce/Zakuro**

I always admired Zakuro just as Mint did, from a distance. Unlike Mint, I never expressed myself. After all, I'm just a meek school girl, and Zakuro is so much more. She's amazing. Each time I glance at her during work, the plates crash down with me. My heart beats erratically and I can't contain myself.

Despite her quietness, she commands the room with her mere presence. It's easy to see why she's a model and so much more. I love how she doesn't let other people get to her. I love the way her hair flows in the wind at she battles with speed and grace. I love when she beside me, fighting to save our Earth.

Even though all of us are a team, I don't think she sees me. Yet as long as I can see her, I can manage.


	4. Zakuro and Ichigo

**A/N: Because you requested it. I toned it down from something else that I was writing. Heheh.  
><strong>

**Zakuro/Ichigo**

Zakuro stared at herself in the mirror. She still wore the thin dress that clung nicely to her smooth skin. Her outline was commented finely by the scarlet fabric. She strode to her bed, leaving the stunning reflection were it belonged. Tonight was for something else.

With the zipper pulled down, the dress slid down with ease to a crumpled bundle. From a side drawer, she traded in for more comfortable panties. She slipped beneath the covers and the woman half-dozing snuggled to her. Zakuro kissed her lover on the forehead. This was this place to be. Not a photo shoot or backstage with high dollar snobs. Right here, with her girlfriend.

Ichigo's frame tangled with the model's._ Such innocence_, thought Zakuro,_ unlike me_. And Zakuro wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
